


Indecent Proposal

by wanderlustt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustt/pseuds/wanderlustt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You were supposed to bite down on the ring, not swallow it.” In which a proposal goes horribly, horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indecent Proposal

“You were supposed to bite down on the ring, not swallow it.”

Several questions came into Iwaizumi’s mind the day he decided to propose to Oikawa. 

Where he would propose, what kind of ring he’d propose with, and most importantly--the kind of gesture he’d use to pop the big question to the love of his life.

He just never imagined he’d be standing over his boyfriend’s incapacitated body in the middle of the emergency room with an engagement ring stuck in his throat.

“Who told you to eat that fast, idiot,” Iwaizumi states tartly, rubbing Oikawa’s back in small circles.

Unable to actually speak, the brunette just shoots him a glare, hand massaging his throat where the ring seems to be caught.

“I might actually like you better this way,” Iwaizumi remarks casually with wry smile. “It’s been a while since I’ve heard the sweet sound of silence.”

This earns him another glare from Oikawa. Huffing stubbornly, the brunette crosses his arms over his chest and shifts his gaze to a different corner of the room, where he finds a random hospital patient vomiting the contents of their stomach out into a pink hospital basin.

 _Ew_.

With his free hand, Iwaizumi fiddles slightly with the hem of his shirt while he continues to rub circles against Oikawa’s back, “So.”

What follows is only silence--nothing surprising, considering the fact that Oikawa is actually unable to make use of his vocal chords without searing pain. 

It’s not a natural attempt to stir up conversation, but Iwaizumi figures he might as well pop the question now while he still can. (And what was that saying about seeing someone at their absolute worst? Iwaizumi most definitely would _not_ know)

“So are you gonna marry me?” He asks, his cheeks tinging the faintest shade of pink. “You never answered the question.”

Oikawa blinks, twice. 

A look of realization dawns on his face and he smiles, almost mockingly.

Grabbing Iwaizumi by the neck, he pulls him closer and presses his lips against his cheek. _Of course I’ll marry you_ \--or some derivative, Iwaizumi thinks with a smile.

Then, Oikawa lifts his hand, slapping Iwaizumi in the side of the head. _Also, I never answered the question because I have a goddamn ring stuck in my throat._


End file.
